Second Chances
by Mikaa
Summary: Sheba nurses Alex back to health, while he decides to pursue a new path in life. But will he be able to live amongst people that despise him? Updated 4-14-2004 FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba paced around the fallen ruins of Mount Aleph, her mind abuzz. After her capture by Saturos and Menardi, she had high hopes that their actions would be connected in some way to her past. Unfortunately, that had not been the case, and she didn't learn anything about herself from them. On the plus side, she did warm up to the Venus Adept traveling with them, though he was more occupied with freeing his parents and making sure that his sister wasn't beaten by Menardi.  
  
She sighed. She had wanted something to happen between them, but nothing ever came to frutation. Felix's mind had been distant ever since they had left Prox, presumably over Jenna's relationship with Garet. That and his constant conversations with Mia didn't make her chances seem good.  
  
She let another sigh out. Just as well, then. She had so many things to think over, and so many things to decide on, Should she stay with her friends and rebuild Vale, or should she simply warp away, to find her origins? She glanced down at the teleport gem that Felix had entrusted to her. She did not know why he had done so, but she kept it, as a reminder of his presence. Odd that she would when he seemed to love another.  
  
A soft noise broke her train of though. At first she though it another sigh from herself, but she heard the noise again. It sounded like... A moan. A moan of extreme pain. Was someone out here? Who would be dumb enough to be out amonst these ruins? *Besides me...*  
  
She stepped through the rubble of what had once been a big mountain. At least, so Felix and Jenna had told her. She hopped over a few rocks before she saw the source of the moans:  
  
Alex.  
  
What in blazes was he doing out here? Hadn't he tried to get the power of the Stone of Sages? If so, why was he still here? Unless something had gone wrong... Wait...  
  
The Wise One. Of course. That big rock would probably have been furious at Alex for attempting to attain the power, and attacked him, leaving him here to die.  
  
Sheba took a deep breath. She did not like the notion of helping him, especially since he had tricked them so many times. But she couldn't bring herself to sentence him to death out in the cold - it was inhumane, no matter how much she dispised him.  
  
Sitting next to him, she noticed the bruises and cuts on his face, hands, and clothes. Whatever he had been through, it had been intense. She gently brused aside his long blue hair to see if he was concious, only to find him out of comission.  
  
She considered running back to grab someone to heal him, but then realized the problems that would ensue. Mia would refuse to help him, and Felix and Isaac wouldn't be too crazy to help him out. She shuddered at the notion that none of them would assist someone in their final hour. Surely they couldn't be that cold.  
  
She couldnt' afford to find out.  
  
Wrapping her left arm around Alex's form, she took the gem of teleportaion in her right hand and wisked them to her small tent...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Darknness. The chill of ice on his skin. The feeling of cool air against his injuries.  
  
He was alive. For better or worse, he was alive, breathing and thinking.  
  
How had he survived the collapse of Mount Aleph? By all rights, he should have perised with the mountain. Yet here he was, resting on...a bed? Had someone rescued him? Surely it was not Mia. Though his feelings for her ran deep, she had openly stated that she would kill him when she found him. That thought hurt more than anything, and had driven him to work with Agatio and Karst...  
  
But if it was not Mia, then who? Not Isaac or Felix, as they would either be courting Mia or would not care to help him. That other Mercury mage, what was his name? Piers? Picard? Whatever it was, he wouldn't be happy to see him either.  
  
So who?  
  
A light brush of a cloth told him that whoever was helping him was in the room, and was taking care of him. Forcing his eyes open, he was greeted by the cloth, which choose that moment to pass over his eyes.  
  
A light gasp was released by whoever it was that had saved him. Or rather, who was healing him. Whoever it was, they were suprised by his movements.  
  
"Shh. You are still injured. Don't move too much."  
  
Alex complied, but froze as he realized who the owner of the voice was - Sheba.  
  
Inwardly, he shrugged. Why not? Noone else would have cared, and he hadn't accounted for Sheba. Or a slew of others for that matter.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Shh. You're in Vale. Don't move too much, Alex."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Might as well see if anyone else is around.  
  
A pause. "Shh. Noone knows that you are alive. I brought you to my tent to heal you."  
  
*THAT figures.* He had been right that noone else had wanted to save him. Naturally, that made sense, though why Sheba would save him was beyond him. There had never been anything between them, as he and Jenna had usually been at each other's throats, unless Felix or that old sage got involved.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like to see people die, not even if they betray people that had once trusted them."  
  
Alex frowned. That was probably the nicest thing he would hear from anyone around here. Of course, he had to admit, Sheba's kindness DID remind him of the Mia he knew before he left.  
  
What was he thinking? She was a CHILD!  
  
"Alex, I'm going to get some food. I'll be back in a while. Don't speak and don't leave; your injuries are way too severe for you to move around too much."  
  
He heard the tent ruffling as she exited. He did not know what to do, and considered teleporting away. But he couldn't do that to her. Though he had betrayed them countless times, he wouldn't do it again. He had been given a second chance, and he would make up for his wrong-doings.  
  
No matter the cost.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this is currently planned as a one-shot fic, but should I somehow get TWENTY reviews, I MIGHT consider extending it to a chapter fic. Yes, twenty. I have very little time on my hands these days, but it would be nice to recieve that many... Besides, this is my twentieth fic...^0^  
  
And now for the disclaimer...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at the ceiling of the tent, pondering how he would make up for his actions. He knew that they would not favor him after his continuous betrayals, and should they know his reasons for attaining the power of Alchemy...  
  
He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face. It pained him to recall the events that influenced his life, but he knew that he would have to tell them eventually. At least, he would IF he were to attempt to make them understand. It was doubtful that they would listen to him...  
  
He opened his eyes to look up, but squinted as the view suddenly blurred. He tried to blink, to remove what he assumed was a tear. But to his dismay, the world began to fade. Darkness slowly crept over him, and he wondered if he was dying. No, he had talked to many that were dying, and they always had a feeling of being exremely cold. No, his time was not up yet.  
  
But he welcomed the darkness, as it would permit him no pain when his foes learned of his presence...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the pathway to the "town center," Sheba wondered about Alex. He had seemed shocked to see that she had rescued him, which didn't suprise her. Noone really thought about her these days; after all - they had people to care for, people to plan their futures around. Who did she have? Just a fugitive who had tried to conquer the world.  
  
She shook her head. It did her no good to dwell on such thoughts. Trying to free her mind, she glanced around. Felix and Mia were off in the distance, near the psynergetic crystal. They merely sat on a make-shift bench, presumably telling tales to each other.  
  
Looking to a small collection of tents, she noticed one tent that sat off by itself. Lit only slightly, she noticed two beings inside holding each other. It didn't take much to realize who it was, given the tall, spikey hair of the larger individual.  
  
Looking ahead, she saw a cleared spot, where several survivors and friends were sitting around a large cauldron. The large black pot held a large stew, made from various foods from the few surviving farms. Manning the stew were Kyle and Dora, while Isaac poured the stew into bowls for people to pick up.  
  
As she walked forward, she wondered how she would handle her food. Early on, most had agreed that eating one bowl of whatever soups and stews they had would be best, as food would be scarce until they established more farms. This was very problematic for her situation, as getting two bowls and claiming that it was for her alone would look rather selfish. And if she only got one...  
  
She did not have much of a choice. She couldn't draw attention to her actions or Alex's presence within the small community. If she were to keep things quiet, she would have to take one bowl for the secret to be continued.  
  
Of course, it could be worse - they might not have access to any food at all. Which would probably happen if the secret was unmasked.  
  
Walking up to Isaac, she favored him with a friendly smile. He glanced up at her, a warm smile on his face - the first pleasant act anyone had presented her with in the last two days.  
  
Taking the bowl, she made her way back to her tent, intent on helping Alex back to full strength. But why she did it, she still was unsure.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Alex awoke to see Sheba staring at him, a worried look on her face. Why she worried so, he did not know. Had he accomplished his goal, she would probably have been slain at his own hands, for she would be among those that opposed him. He wondered if she had read his mind by now, wondered if she knew of what he had once had in mind to do.  
  
But if she had, why was he still alive?  
  
She aided him so that he was sitting up, and placed something in his hands. Glancing down, he saw a half-filled bowl of stew. Apparently, she had attained one bowl, and had eaten enough to suffice. She wanted him to eat, wanted him to get better. Why? What did she stand to gain from his healing?  
  
He shook his head. Despite whatever he might have been, he was determined to change, to shed the Alex of old, and begin anew.  
  
If only everyone else would see it his way...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I know I said I needed twenty reviews, but I have a few problems with my other stories at the moment, so I will be working on this for a bit. It probably won't be as long as Icy Blaze or Love Line, but it will be supported for a bit! ^_^  
  
Now, to the reviewers!  
  
Miranda L. - True, she did. And Mia's reaction will come soon. Nice to know that some think this is original! Thanks for the review!  
  
Smurf Cat - Ok? And it seemed like your fic? oops... *cough* Mia betrayed Alex? Hmm... Then you won't like this fic's current direction... And why would it be that way? Anyway, I need reviews to know if my writing style needs improvements, and whether or not the ideas are worth pursuing... ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Kyarorain - I kinda noticed... Oh well... And you do have a point - it IS more realistic than that... I can't STAND people like that... *cough* I rather not go there... Well, I told you most of my thoughts on this review, many of which may or may not happen now, since the plans have suddenly changed... ^_^ And NO MORE JOKES ON SHEBA! =( Thanks for the review, thought!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Could you please start logging in? It looks better! And it apparenlty lost its one-shot status... And this chapter might make you think a bit... ^_^  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sheba watched Alex as he ate the stew. She still had not come to a conclusion as to why she helped him, and still wondered why he had sought the power of Alchemy. Watching him eat the stew... He looked so gentle, so innocent. It was as if the Alex she knew had died, and a new one was born.  
  
Of course, it was probably just her imagination. After all, he was a master of deception.  
  
She sighed inwardly. She had considered reading his mind, to find out his deepest secrets, to do what noone else had - understand Alex. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It seemed wrong that she would do such a thing, betraying him. Of course, he had done it so many times to them.  
  
"Sheba, are you in?"  
  
Eyes wide, she turned to look at the entrance to her tent. the dim light outside cast a light sillouete against her tent, in the form of a man. Who it was, she was not certain, but whoever it was, they couldn't learn of what she had done.  
  
Glancing back at Alex, she noted the look of dread on his face. Apparently, he did not relish the prospect of being found out as well. Of course, his punishment for being found would be worse than hers. She wondered how much truth was in that thought.  
  
Taking his empty bowl, she sat it on the ground, and quickly helped him to lay down. As quickly as she could while being quiet, she made her way towards the tent flap, hoping the person outside would not peer in. Alex may have been under covers, but it was hard to miss the blue hair.  
  
Stepping out, she saw the tall form of Isaac at her door. His eyes were once again warm and caring, but this time had a touch of worry to them. Odd, since no more than several minutes ago, he had seemed calm and happy.  
  
"Sheba, is everything alright?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows to this question. She wondered what she had done to raise his suspicion. He obviously did not know of what lay inside her tent, and decided to stall for time, hoping that she could find a way around him learning of the secret.  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
His eyes changed to one of curiosity. If he had suspected anything before, then her question had only made it worse. *Terrific.*  
  
"Normally, you eat near the fire. When you walked away after getting supper, I thought that something was wrong."  
  
Despite the danger, Sheba did smile inwardly. Isaac did seem to genuinely worry about others, even if he did blow his top when enraged. She wondered if she could tell him...  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
Blinking, she realized that she was going too deep into thought. Which was not a good thing, since Isaac would become suspicious of what she would be hiding.  
  
But then she stopped, thinking. Isaac had been worried about her doing something out of the ordinary. He might be able to help her care for Alex...  
  
"Sheba, is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Darkness. Darkness surrouned him. For some reason, he felt as if he were standing on a pile of rocks or wood, standing against a tall pillar. He was unsure, but he felt as though his hands had been tied behind his back, around whatever it was he had been standing against.  
  
Suddenly, a hand seemed to carress his face. Soft, smoothly, gently. It was the hand of a woman, that was for sure. The hand pulled back, and with a swift gasp of wind, a sharp pain swelled on his cheek. Alex reeled in pain, wondering who had struck him.  
  
"Good riddence."  
  
Jenna. He knew that voice anywhere. Was he in Vale? No, Sheba would protect him, would hide him. Wouldn't she? He had only dozed off; they couldn't have cought him that quickly.  
  
"Alex."  
  
He attempted to stand tall and firm, not wanting to show any weakness to Felix. He did not know what Felix would do, nor did he wish to find out. To his dissapointment, he found out. A swift blow to his stomach caused Alex to try to bend down, to quell the pain. But he found that it was impossible - his neck had been tied to the post as well. Tied with...hair? No wonder he had not noticed it.  
  
He heard footsteps approach, yet none leaving. To his knowlege, there was only one person that would approach while Felix stood near - the last person he wanted to see. "Mia..."  
  
A quick blow of pain surged between his legs, and he cried out as he was unable to do anything about the pain. He heard a dark chuckle, and immediately realized who it was that sneered at him.  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek as they walked away, but heavier footsteps came forward, and a pair of large hands fiddled with something on the back of his head. Suddenly, he was able to see.  
  
He WAS standing on a pile of wood, strapped to a pillar of wood. Before him was the "village" of Vale, though it was more tents that structures. The villagers had gathered around, with six individuals standing seven feet away. He saw them all, yet noticed the missing two. Garet stood behind him, apparently checking his bonds. Sheba was nowhere to be se-  
  
No, there she was. She was tied to a chair, apparently in trouble for harboring him. He had not wished to bring anyone suffering after he was rescued, yet he had done just that.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed Garet walking forward, only to turn around to look at him. Pointing a finger at Alex, a fume of fire spat towards the ground, rising quickly to claim his clothing. He bit his lip as the flames at at his flesh, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to summon some psynergy to quell the fire, but was unable to - he was still drained.  
  
As the fire continued to eat away at him, he noticed Sheba. She had tears running down her face, apparently saddened at what her friends had done. Despite the torment that he was enduring, she seemed sadder at his fate than whatever lay before her...  
  
Knowing that the end was near, he closed his eyes, allowing the flames to consume him while seven individuals watched with glee...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
*sobs*  
  
Sheba - YOU KILLED ALEX???  
  
Alas, I knew him well...  
  
Sheba - that was MEAN!  
  
You want to die?  
  
Sheba - ...  
  
Anyway, before I start to cry at what I just wrote, on to the reviewers!  
  
Kyarorain - YAY! NO MORE SHEBA JOKES! *feels better now* You deduced it was Garet from all that? I thought you'd pickup on the TALL, spikey hair... Oh well... Guess you were on a sugar high... And yep, it is the first true Flameshipping that I've done since Lost Story. Battle Arenas don't count, especially since you technically have control of that now... ^_^ Be sure to send me your works on it!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Well, how does this one seem? (not a whole lot to comment on here...)  
  
Sheba - What happens to me?  
  
You think I'd tell you?  
  
Sheba - If you value your life?  
  
... REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!  
  
Sheba - -_- MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! 


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared into Isaac's eyes. She pondered whether she should tell him, knowing that it could spell doom. On the other hand, Isaac WAS a kind, caring person. He would more than likely help, but... There was a chance that he wouldn't. She didn't have many options, though: Isaac had more knowlege of healing than she did.  
  
"Isaac, there's something I need you to see. But... You have to promise not to tell ANYONE."  
  
Isaac's brow furrowed. He apparently had surmised that she was hiding something, and was bracing himself for whatever it was. "I promise, Sheba."  
  
Watching his eyes, she noticed that they remained serious, yet still had a touch of caring... Turning around, she opened the tent, allowing both herself and Isaac to enter. No sooner had they entered did Isaac take a deep breath. Before them laid Alex, asleep in her bed.  
  
"Sheba..." spoke Isaac. Seeing Alex was probably the last thing he had expected.  
  
"I found him while wandering near the ruins of Aleph. I didn't know if anyone else would be willing to help him to recover, so I..."  
  
"You rescued him and brought him here?"  
  
Sheba blinked in suprise. Whatever thoughts Isaac had for her were in conflict with her recent actions.  
  
"I didn't want him to die, Isaac. Noone should have to die."  
  
"Sheba, if anyone else finds out..."  
  
For a second, she worried if he might break his promise and inform on her. But then, she thought the better of it - he wouldn't do that. Isaac, whatever his opinion of Alex, was a man of his word.  
  
"I know, but he shouldn't be hung. We should at least give him a chance to repent for his crimes and start anew."  
  
Isaac again took a deep breath, and turned to say something to her. But before either of them could speak, a sharp moan of pain came from behind them, and they turned to see Alex suddenly tossing and turning on the cot. Immediately, Isaac knelt down, placing his palm on his former foe's head.  
  
"He has a fever. I need a wet cloth."  
  
Sheba quickly grabbed her water bowl and towl, handing them to Isaac. She watched as he gently doctored Alex's head, patting his cheeks and forehead with the cloth. She wondered what would happen now, since Isaac had been brought in on the secret...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alex yelled as the flames cooked at his skin, the pain unbearable. He tried to teleport for the nth time, but found his efforts to be for naught. Darkness claimed him, and he found himself in a vast chamber of nothing. He was standing on...nothing? Where was this? Had he died? If so, why was it that he continued to exist?  
  
He turned around, only then noticing that he was not alone. Sheba stood there, her face one of caring and innocence. He did not know if she would treat him such if he told her his motives. But he welcomed her warm, caring nature.  
  
Walking forward, he grasped her in a hug, closing his eyes as he held her. Pulling back, he opened his eyes, staring into the eyes of his blond savior.  
  
But the blonde person he held was not the savior that was in his vision.  
  
Quickly realizing that something was amiss, he backed away, noticing that both Sheba and Isaac stared at him quizically. Wait, Isaac? The hell was Isaac doing here? Were Sheba and Isaac an item? If so, why did Sheba aid him? Did she do it for her stated reasons, or was it so they could heal him for an execution???  
  
"Alex, it's ok. Isaac's the one that healed you."  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows, glancing at Isaac. Though he found it odd, it did make sense that the Venusian would do such an act. Would probably do it in a heartbeat if Sheba asked him to do it.  
  
"Why did you do it, Isaac?"  
  
"Sheba was telling me that she had rescued you, and wanted my assistance to heal you."  
  
Something he said...The way he said it... Were they not an item...?  
  
He shook his head. He was alive, though what they meant by healing him, he did not know. He was still very weak, and could barely feel his psynergy. Worse yet, he was surrounded by people that were not as kind as Sheba or Isaac...  
  
And now he had two people that knew he was here. Only a matter of time before Mia or Piers or Felix found out...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
SO! There goes that chapter... Might explain a bit, yes? ^_^  
  
Forgotten Souls - Dream? Hmm... Whadda ya think? lol Does she love him? Hmm... And thanks for the review!  
  
Serra21 - NEW REVIEWER!!! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
DarkSora - ^_^ Yet another new reviewr!! Thanx!  
  
SSJ-KybokSilverfang - ^_^ Another new face... Thanks for the compliments, and will he die? Hmm... *ponders...* Thanks for the review!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN! IF HE DID, THERE WOULD ALREADY BE A GS3! 


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba watched as Isaac checked Alex and his various injuries. Thus far, the Mercury mage had only bruises and scrapes, though his left leg had nearly been broken. Isaac summoned small ammounts of dirt, transforming them into new pieces of flesh and bone. It was actually amazing to watch, as she had never paid attention to the healing processes of either Venus adepts or Mercury mages.  
  
She frowned inwardly. Watching the two men, she pondered her thoughts on the two men. She worried for Alex, largely for the fact that he seemed so innocent. Yet he had commited harst and terrible acts, and had lied countless times. And yet... There was an innocence about him. What it was, she could not tell, but it seemed that he was genuinely recovering from something. Not just his wounds, but there was something else that he was healing over. What ever else it could be, she did not know.  
  
Isaac was a completely differient story. He was innocent as well, at least to an extent. But he was far more kind than Alex had been prior to his accident, and he was more of a man of his word. Come to think of it, now that she pondered it, he had been trying to flirt with her subtly for the last few weeks.  
  
Sheba felt a small pang of guilt swell over her. Had she paid more attention, then she might actually have a relationship going, and would not be so depressed. Of course, had she allowed herself to accept his courting, she might not have rescued Alex.  
  
She moved forward, to get a better look of Isaac's work. She watched as he used his psynergy to mold some dust into new layers of skin. It still amazed her how psynergy could work, even after all she had been thr-  
  
A sudden chill past through her. She knew the chill, having felt it in Tolbi. She searched her mind, trying to see if she could recall what it was. She tried to recall the events that lead up to the chill years ago, but as she realized what had caused it, the owner of the chill came to her mind:  
  
Ivan.  
  
The man was using his psynergy to see what was going on.  
  
Quickly, she cast a ward, knowing full well that such an action would prompt his curiosity further that it was now. She knew that wherever he was, he would soon come to see what was going on. There was little she could do, and only a little ammount of time to come up with a solution. Worse yet, he was supposedly superior to her in sheer power as far as psynergy went.  
  
Isaac turned to look at her, apparently noticing Ivan's inquiries. His face was one of worry, one of knowing of impending danger. Sheba considered Isaac for a moment, knowing that she did not have time. It might have been her imagination, but Isaac was worried for more than simply having his presence revealed anywhere near Alex. Odd that.  
  
Kneeling next to him, she wispered into his ear an idea that she formed. It was not much of an idea, and might not make a sound excuse, but it was still an idea none the less. Glancing at Alex, she noted the puzzled look on his face. Did he not sense Ivan's mind sweep? His psynergy was low, but not THAT low...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex glanced back and forth between his two blond "friends," puzzled over what they were doing. Off hand, nothing had seemed wrong, and he did not hear anything outside. He also didn't sense any psynergetic energy, which only served to conscern him more. Maybe it was simple Jupitarian intuition. Or maybe it was something else...  
  
He still did not know the nature of their conversation outside, and despite their reassurances that they would keep his existance under wraps, he was still uneasy. It only took one person to look in to see him here. And despite Sheba's assurance and Isaac's word that he would be protected, he felt as though something was amiss.  
  
He watched as Sheba and Isaac rose, moving towards the tent flaps. Abrubtly, they grasped each other, hugging each other. It was most odd, since they had been horrified mere seconds ago. He was about to comment when they suddenly kissed, and Alex found a minute later that his jaw had dropped. He didn't want to admit it, but despite the atmosphere of urgency, he was slightly jealous.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps sounded outside of the tent, and Alex realized the strategy. Sheba and Isaac wanted to create the illusion that they were getting...intimate. Whether or not it would work was anyone's guess.  
  
"Sheba? You and Isaac in there?"  
  
Alex felt his blood freeze. He knew full well the owner of THAT voice. He knew that voice all TOO well from Jupiter Lighthouse. So Ivan had been using some mental scans of some kind to see who was in the tent. He did not know WHY the little baka would do so, but he didn't exactly have any room to argue.  
  
He watched as Sheba and Isaac move the tent flap slightly, their arms around the other's waist. Incidentally, both of them were blocking Ivan's view of the bed.  
  
He could barely make out the words being spoken, for reasons he could not understand. He blinked a couple times, shaking his head slightly, hoping to clear his hearing. But instead, his eyesight seemed to worsen. His eyes widened as the realization of what was happening came to his mind - he was about to pass out.  
  
He knew that he could pass out quietly, but something felt wrong, as if... he wouldn't survive to see the outcome of the visit. Clawing at the darkness, he heard a yelp, and the sound of footsepts close in as darkness claimed him.  
  
"ALEX!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Doo de dah dee da doh dedah!  
  
Sheba - ? Why are you so cheery???  
  
^_^ Another chapter!  
  
Sheba -But Alex!!!  
  
U_U  
  
Sheba - ...  
  
REVIEWS, before I get saddened by the fate of Alex!  
  
Forgotten Souls - About Alex liking Sheba...interpret the above as you will...^_^ How is this chapter??? ^_^  
  
Smurf Cat - ? If I didn't know better, I'd say that there are TWO Smurf Cats... One Anonymous that types nearly complete sentences, and another that types small phrases... @_@ *already has a headache* Imilshipping might be good, but this one presents a credible explination as well...^_^ And about Alex and his dreams... Try reading the text... If you noticed, it did state that he thought he was grasping Sheba, but opening his eyes, he found himself hugging Isaac, and realized that he was awake...^_^ Thanks for the reviews thought!  
  
TemplarofNi - Alex the best GS character? Hmm... Possible, but next to Sheba... ^_^ And I don't know about him being a villian... Stick around! How is this chapter? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
DarkSora - I take it you like the fact that Alex lives... Hmm... Anyway, how is this chapter?  
  
Dragon Empress - No, now I can pester you to review this...=D I KNOW that your opinions on the pairings (even if most are undecided and one is your fave...lol), I am curious as to WHAT you think of the PLOT...^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! IF I DID, THE SNES FIRE EMBLEM GAMES WOULD BE RERELEASED IN AMERICA, GOLDEN SUN WOULD HAVE TITLES ON THE GC, GBA, AND DS, AND ALEX WOULD LIVE! ^_^  
  
Sheba - REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared at her feet while Felix paced back and forth. Had she not yelled like that after sensing Alex fainting, he might not have been discovered. Unfortunately, she had sensed his fainting, and between her yelp and the fact that she dropped her ward against Ivan, it was only a matter of minutes before he was found.  
  
After virtually everyone arrived, she had been taken to Felix's tent to be questioned. Alex had been left in the care of Isaac, largely since Mia was still sleepin in her tent, and the fact that their Lemurian friend was presumably returning from Vault with supplies. Ivan was standing guard over the tent, to prevent anything from happening before they learned what was going on.  
  
Oddly enough, Garet and Jenna were missing when the alarm went out, but then, they ALWAYS vanished at this time of the evening...  
  
She did not look up at Felix, fearing his wrath. She knew that he did not care for Alex, and worried that whatever feelings that Mia might have would rub off on him. Thus far, he had just paced back and forth, staring at her. She had stared at her feet ever since she sat down, unable to face him.  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
She mentally corrected her earlier assesment of the situation - it was not a questioning, but an interrogation. She should have noticed...  
  
"I was walking out around the Aleph ruins, and found him." She would be damned if she told him more than he asked.  
  
"Why did you bring him into the village without telling us?"  
  
"I didn't like the notion of leaving him for dead, and I felt that if I told anyone, they would try to kill him."  
  
She didn't look up, but for some reason, she visualized an image of a hurt look on his face. Odd, that.  
  
"Why did you bring Isaac in on your little...adventure?"  
  
"He thought that I was feeling bad, and I decided that he cared enough and brought him in on what I was doing."  
  
A pause. She still did not look up, but she could still Felix with a hurt look...  
  
"Did Alex say anything about Aleph or why he was going after the power of the Stone of Sages?"  
  
"No."  
  
The pacing of feet stopped, and Sheba glanced up, seeing Felix's stare. She gazed into his eyes, trying to read his reaction to her response. His eyes were not as innocent as Alex's, and they were not as warm as Isaacs. They DID have some hint of caring, but the gaze was more inquisitive than normal. It was almost as if...he thought she was lying?  
  
"Sheba, you ARE telling me everything, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you love him."  
  
She stared at Felix, her face full of horror. How could he say that?! She didn't LOVE Alex! She liked him, she cared about him, but she didn't LOVE him. Did she?  
  
"T...t.t..h.at's..no...not...tr....r..t...r....t.rue..." She turned away, her face hot enough to burn lead.  
  
"Sheba, if you do love him, now's the time to tell us. If anyone gets the idea that you are hiding anything..."  
  
She still did not look at him, even as he knelt down next to her, her mind abuzz with a way to circumvent the answer. Sadly, she could not think of something to say.  
  
"Felix... I don't love him...I LIKE him, but..."  
  
"I understand, Sheba. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"  
  
"Where? My tent's being used..."  
  
"Shh... Isaac said you could take his bed. I'll get Kay to take you there."  
  
She heard Felix walk out, and as soon as he did, she tried to compose herself. It was silly, fretting over whether or not she loved Alex.  
  
Yet for some reason, her heart didn't sound so sure of her decidsion...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at the cieling, pondering his fate. Isaac had pulled him out of whatever had taken over him, and Ivan had checked in every-so often. The fact that Ivan was in on this meant that their ploy had not worked, and that everyone knew of what was going on.  
  
Fortunatley, from what he knew, Sheba and the others did not know of why he had sought the powers of Alchemy. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they learned of his secret. And elements help him if Mia finds him.  
  
A ruffling of cloth sounded from a distance, and both Ivan and Isaac made their way to the door. Apparently, he was being left alone. He had a hunch as to the meeting - they were going to discuss whatever they had gotten from Sheba.  
  
Despite his feelings for the entire village and its residants, he worried for her. It was unfair for her to suffer for his crimes, and he silently prayed that she wouldn't be associated with his past...  
  
A ruffling of wind blew the tent flap aside, and the sound of a person walking in came from the entrance. He tried to sit up, and glanced at the person who had entered. Immediately, he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Hello, Alex."  
  
"Hello, Mia."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhangers are always evil... =D  
  
Sheba - 0_0 MIA IS ALONE WITH ALEX!? POOR ALEX-CHAN!  
  
._.  
  
Sheba - What?  
  
O_o  
  
Sheba - Wha'd I s...oh... *runs*  
  
o_o That aside, on to the reviews!  
  
SSJ-KybokSilverfang - Tis Ok! Thanks! Do you still like it? ^_^  
  
Forgotten Souls - Wierd, eh? This is EXTREMELY close to how I really view psynergy. Ah, who does she love... This chapter might make you think a bit...XD True, it is a descriptive use of psynergy, but in terms of sheer ammount, Icy Blaze wins (the battle against Nani...). Alex's heart broken even further? Almost... Alex not using his psynergy will come to light...soon...maybe...hopefully... More bad will happen to the poor Imilian rouge. Just read above. XD He won't die. Yet.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! AND SINCE SHEBA IS NOT AROUND AT THE MOMENT, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared at the cieling of Isaac's tent, ignoring the blurred vision caused by her tears. After Kay had left, she had simply laid in bed, pondering her "discussion" with Felix.  
  
It was not true. It couldn't be true. There was no way. She liked Alex, that was for sure. But she didn't love him. She couldn't love him...  
  
WHY couldn't she love him, though? Because he had lied in the past? Because he decieved them? He was not completely bad or evil. She recalled Jenna telling her and Felix of how Alex had healed her when some thugs outside of Venus Lighthouse had gotten the best of her. Alex prevented Karst and Agatio from slaying anyone on Jupiter Lighthouse. He wasn't completely bad, though WHY he sought the Stone of Sages was still unknown.  
  
But that was a differient Alex, literally. For some reason, he had a differient aura about himself when she rescued him. As he laid in her bed while she treated him, he seemed so innocent, so peaceful. It was a shame that he had offended so many, as he seemed to have a good-natured heart.  
  
But could she love him? Yes, it was possible.  
  
But that raised another question:  
  
Did he love her?  
  
He had said little after being rescued, although he had been suprised that she had rescued him. They had never talked at great length during the trip, his mind distant for some reason.  
  
His mind... Sheba recalled the mental images she had pulled from his mind, of his deep feelings for Mia. She knew of his love for her, of his desire to protect her. Sadly, Sheba did not know if he loved her or not. The fact that Mia was disgusted with him and was warming up to Felix meant that she would not be interested in him.  
  
But would he be interested in her?  
  
But there was someone else that seemed to have an interest in her: Isaac.  
  
Though he had not really said or done much, he did care for her. The notion that he had feelings for her came to mind when he came to check on her. He noticed subtle changes in how she had been acting, and had decided that something was amiss. That alone was a nice quality, and his kind attitude was pleasing, to say the least.  
  
But her feelings for him were nowhere near as strong as her feelings for Alex. Something about him grabbed her, reeled her in, and intoxicated her. She did not know what it was, but it was refreshing, to say the least.  
  
She knew that she would have to choose, especially if Alex would vanish, never to be seen again...  
  
Her mind made up, she made her decision.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold breeze that blew in from the tent flap seemed to only enhance the frigid silence in the tent. For a good minute now, Alex had stared at Mia silently, unable to think of something to say. Mia, likewise, stood silent.  
  
"Why, Alex? Why did you betray us?"  
  
He let a sigh out. Rarely did he reflect on it, and after resolving to start anew...  
  
"Mia, you know why. Because of my-"  
  
"Oh. You were serious, weren't you?"  
  
He frowned, moving his head to look down. He was ashamed at what he had done, even more so for WHY.  
  
"So I guess you're here to kill me, huh?"  
  
He turned to look at her, unsure as to her reaction. She simply stared at him, shaking her head slighly.  
  
"No. You're not the same Alex that swore vengence. I don't know what has happened to you, but something is definitely differient about you."  
  
"I suppose you still hate me then."  
  
"Alex. Don't you know me?"  
  
"Then why the threat?"  
  
"I was still mad, Alex. You had betrayed us. Yet had it not been for you, Wayard would have perished."  
  
He wondered how much truth was in THAT statement.  
  
"So I gather that you and Felix are an item, huh?"  
  
She blinked, apparently suprised from the change of topic. "Yes, we are."  
  
"I think Sheba might like me, but..."  
  
"Sheba?" Mia's eyes rose. "What makes you think she would like you?"  
  
Apparently, Mia didn't know what had transpired...  
  
"Mia, Sheba was the one who brought me here and healed me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another wave of silence came, and Alex swallowed, despite the sore throat. He had hoped that by talking with Mia, he would be able to see if he had a chance with Sheba. Unfortunately, that did not seem a likely event now.  
  
"Does Sheba know of why you sought the Stone?"  
  
"I haven't told her, if that's what you mean. And I think they would tie me up if they knew anyway."  
  
"I think you're right." She moved towards the tent's flaps, turning to glance at him. "For what it's worth, Alex, I'm glad you're alive." She made her way out, leaving him to stare in her wake. It was nice to know that Mia didn't want him dead, but then, she knew of why he had done such evil. Hell, she understood what he had gone through. Sadly, though, it was doubtful that anyone else would...  
  
Footsteps aproached, and to his shock, a blonde figure entered his tent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Before you say anything, gentle reade-  
  
Sheba - *cough*  
  
_ Before you say anything, my reviewers, suffice it to say that Alex's reasoning will be explained next chapter... =D  
  
Sheba - O_o ALEX-CHAN!  
  
o_o Ya know, I get kinda scared when you do that... REVIEWRS!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Yes, Garet and Jenna are an item. It is just a wee bit obvious... ^_^ Oh, the night has just begun...XD Believe me, it has only begun! =D The usage of Isaac's psynergy is a taste of how I percieve actual psynergy... I'll get back to you on how I actually use it...^_^ Lovers running away... Hmm...  
  
TemplarofNi - Thanks! And he is one of the best characters! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! =D 


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared at Alex, favoring him with a warm smile. His face was one of shock and suprise, probably from her arrival. She stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gazed at her in sheer shock, attempting to smile.  
  
"Sh..h.e...eba... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you are doing. Would you feel better if I left?"  
  
"NO!" His face became red as he realized how he sounded. Sheba blushed gently, noticing his attempts to regain composure. "No, please don't. I don't want to be left alone, since I've been fainting so much..."  
  
Sheba knew there was truth to that, but something about the way he said no...  
  
"I just wanted to talk, Alex." *Well, there is some truth to that as well*  
  
He gazed at her, slightly nervous. "What about?"  
  
"Well..." That *was* a good qestion. What about? Trying to think of a good topic, she thought of one that needed to be discussed:  
  
"Alex, why were you after the Stone of Sages?"  
  
He immediately frowned, apparently uneasy with discussing the subject. She was ready to try to change the subject when he placed a hand on hers.  
  
"I might as well, Sheba. Better now than later..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex blinked, swallowing through a sore throat. He had been shocked when Sheba had entered, and her presence had raised his hopes of surviving the punishments. But when she had asked... He might as well; better to tell her now before she heard later.  
  
"When Mia and I were children, our parents usually took us on trips to visit various villages. We did so to learn of other ways, to assist other healers in the world. Mia's father told me that our parents were also seeking out other members of our clan, members that had left the boundries of Imil.  
  
"One year, we were visiting a small town just outside the caverns of Imil. Mia and I were playing with some children, and she fell down, skinning her knee. I knew some basic healing techniques, and healed the wound.  
  
"The children were horrified that I could heal to such a degree that even the most trained healers couldn't reach in their lifetimes. One parent wandered near, and dragged us to our parents for explinations. They tried to lie about it, but they failed.  
  
"The humans forced us out, stoning us in the process. We had little time to flee, and barely got out alive. Unfortunately, they didn't stop with us outside the village. A posse chased us, killing Mia's mother and my father. I fell behind, and my mother picked me up, shielding me with her body.  
  
"We managed to loose them in Imil's mountains, and arrived back in our village. My mother died not two days later from her wounds, entrusting Mia's father with our care. He decided that it would be better if we ceased searching for reminants of our clan, instead honing our skills as healers.  
  
"Then a group of travelers arrived, lookng to explore the Lighthouse. We did not tell them who we were, nor did we keep them from looking at the tower. One man caught Mia healing Justin after he burned his hands, and attacked her in fear.  
  
"The man was restrained by his party, but not before he... killed Mia's dad after he interviened.  
  
"After that, Mia and I continued to practice our healing abilities. But I couldn't shake my hatred for humans, and swore privately to avenge the deaths and suffering they caused."  
  
He chuckled dryly at that notion. "After falling with the mountain, I began to ponder my life, reflecting on my experiances. I decided that I would try to start over, provided I survived punishment for my actions."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
He glanded at her, and tried to smile despite her tears. Using his right hand, he gently wipped them away, speaking softly. "It's OK, Sheba. There's nothing any of us can do to undo it, even by vengence. If nothing else, the Wise One taught me that."  
  
He moved his form so that he was sitting up, legs hanging off of the bed. He scooted over to her, wrapping his right arm around her. "Shh..."  
  
"Alex... I love you."  
  
Nearly fainting at the words, he gazed into her eyes, trying to see if it was some kind of ploy. "Sheba..."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, apparently at a loss for words.  
  
"Sheba... I love you too..."  
  
She grabbed him, to his suprise, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. He closed his eyes and savored the affection. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed Garet and Jenna standing in the door way, their eyes wide with shock.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffies are EVIL! XD  
  
Sheba - o_o They don't know about Alex, do they?  
  
...  
  
Sheba - _  
  
=D Reviewers!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Ya know, I might want to stop answering your reviews so frequently so I have something to say here... NAH! XD lol How is this chapter?  
  
wildcats1310 - Not really. But then, I personally view the ages in the games to be unknown (many reasons, will only discuss them either on my bio or in e-mail form...). On psynergy, that is one example of how I see psynergy to actually be used. ^_^ How is this chapter, and thanks for the reivew!  
  
TemplarofNi - ^_^ How is this one?  
  
Mikaa - ........  
  
Pyro1588 - _ Hate it when I do that...@_@ The first Alex/Sheba? Forgotten Soul beat me to it with his Shattered Dreams... Course, that was the first one I had read.... Grr... *cough* Anyway, thanks for the review! How is this one? ^_^  
  
SSJ-KybokSilverfang - ... Age differences? What is WITH people and the age thing? I might have to ammend my bio page at this rate... Anyway, thanks for the review! ^_^ How is this one?  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! BRING ON GS3! REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba pressed herself against Alex, realishing the feeling of his arms around her back. She had only felt such joy in her dreams, and to experience it for real... She let out a gental sigh, relaxed with the knowlege that he loved her, closing her eyes as she melted in his arms...  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Sheba's eyes flew open, wide with terror. Whirling around, she saw two red-haired lovers staring directly at them, their eyes wide in shock. Or was it horor? Whatever the reason, they were obviously irked at the site of their hugging. Unsure what to do, Sheba kept her left arm around Alex's waist, huddling close to him.  
  
"Alex, what have you done to Sheba?"  
  
Sheba blinked at Jenna's question, unsure what that was supposed to mean. Did they think that he had cast some sort of mind-control on her?  
  
"I haven't done anything to her!"  
  
Sheba glanced at Alex as he spoke, noting the fear in his eyes. Why was he so terrified? Yes, he was injured, but by now, his psynergy should have recovered, shouldn't it?  
  
"Sure, Alex."  
  
"He hasn't done anything to me!"  
  
Sheba stared at Garet and Jenna, both of whom had a shocked visage. She stared at them, trying to look as though she meant it. Sadly, it apparently wouldn't do any good - that is, if Garet's face was any indication.  
  
"Let her go, Alex!"  
  
"Garet, are you being a moron again?"  
  
Sheba breathed a slight sigh of relief when she heard that voice. No sooner had Garet tured to face the owner of the insult did he appear. Felix waled in the tent, followed by Ivan and Isaac. She blushed slightly when she saw Isaac, feeling guilty for possibly toying with his feelings earlier. Not to meantion what she said to Felix about her feelings...  
  
"Isaac... Felix..."  
  
Isaac said nothing, but had a slight smile on his face. Odd, that. Glancing at Felix, she noted a small grin. *What?*  
  
"Felix, I can explain..."  
  
"No need. I watched Garet and Jenna enough to know when someone is having trouble understanding their feelings."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ivan turned around, glaring at the tall Martian. "Let it go, we've more important things to do."  
  
Alex spoke, his voice wavering slightly, "Like what?"  
  
Sheba glanced at the five people standing at the entrance to her tent, trying to figure out what was going on... What did they have in min-  
  
*Uh oh.* Sheba felt a shiver pass down his spine as Mia entered the tent. She expected to feel Alex's hand tense around her hips, but for some reason, he did not. What was going on?  
  
She watched as Mia walked forward, kneeling in front of Alex. Sheba didn't move, but wondered what was going on. Glancing at the other members present, she noticed Ivan and Jenna trying to keep Garet still, probably because, lik her, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Glancing back at Mia, Sheba noticed that the two Mercurians were staring into each other's eyes, almost as if they were seeking something. Or maybe she was so upset and distressed that she was imagining things.  
  
The silence was breached when Mia spoke:  
  
"He's changed."  
  
Sheba took a deep breath, unsure what she meant by that. Glancing at Felix and Isaac, she noticed that they seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"What do you mean, Mia?"  
  
Felix answered Garet's question before anyone else could ask. "Mia knows Alex better than anyone, Garet. She's checking to see if he's telling the truth."  
  
Sheba tuned the conversation out, curious to see what Mia had to say. She wispered something in Alex ear, low enough that Sheba barely understood what was said. Trying to hear, she quickly gave up as Mia stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
Alex's arm seemed to gently rub her back, indicating that everything would be ok. Sighing, she leaned against Alex as the others left the tent, wondering what Mia had said...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex watched as Mia left, smiling to himself. Even after all he had done, she had been willing to forgive him, though he would probably never understand why. As he pondered his step-sister, he watched as Felix, Isaac, and Ivan left. Garet and Jenna paused to glare at him, but left to follow Felix and crew. He was glad that Mia had done whatever it was she had done to clear him with the Venusians, as it would make living in Vale easier.  
  
Glancing at Sheba, he noticed a quizzical look on her face. Wondering what it was, he gave her one of his own.  
  
"What did Mia say?"  
  
"She said that she told Felix and Isaac what happened to us, and that everything would be better."  
  
He watched he watched her face melt into relief, and she cuddled against him. He wrapped both of his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her presence.  
  
Yet he couldn't shake the notion of Jenna and Garet's glare...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not a real cliffie, but still... This should add a light-hearted feeling to the story... Which is closing in on an ending... And NO sequal is planned, as there is nothing really to add to this. Maybe one or two more chapters...^_^  
  
Sheba - Geez, just get to the reviews... Don't ramble on your plans... *shows him Forever Friends*  
  
THAT IS BECUASE OF A WB!  
  
Sheba - 0_0  
  
*waps Sheba* NOT the channel WB! Writer's Block! NOW to the reviews! Seez...  
  
Forgotten Souls - Don't remind me of that error... Had it not been so late when I noticed the error, I'd have gone back and fixed it. BUT! I did think of an alternative to fix this error... Course, the planned correction would drag the story out another chapter or two, but who cares? ^_^ Mindlessness it is not. But just remember this: he told her the truth, but did he tell her everything? XD  
  
wildcats1310 - Here it is! You saw what they did, and the Lemurian will appear soon... (anyone noticed that I have rarely used his name? Seez... I just now noticed...@_@)  
  
TemplarofNi - ^_^ GS3! ^o^ Thanks for the review! Howz this?  
  
Smurf Cat - Seemed like there were two of you, given the differences in the reviews...@_@ You have a split personallity like me? XD WHO IS MALIK??? At least send an image to me so I know which one he is...@_@ I REMEMBER! When are you going to do another GS story? ^_^;  
  
Sheba - *sniffs* You hit me...  
  
U_U I'm sorry. ... Why are you looking at me li- WHERE'D THAT WHIP COME FROM!? HELP!  
  
Sheba - =D REVIEW! HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! 


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba walked down "Main Street" of Vale, a smile on her face. The sky was void of virtually all clouds, and the sun had risen hours before to bathe the village of tents in a nice glow.  
  
Of course, there were other reasons to be happy. Felix and Isaac had accepted Alex as a changed person, as had Mia. Jenna and Garet seemed to be pleased about the notion, but they were anything but, and it didn't take a Jupitarian to tell.  
  
And for the most part, the villagers weren't angry. The twenty some-odd villagers had only been told that Alex was a traveler that was climbing mountains, and had been on Aleph when it feel. To explain Sheba's relationship with him, it was said that they had a prior relation going, started when they met during the journey.  
  
The best part was that Alex would get to leave the tent later.  
  
Both Mia and Isaac had agreed that Alex would be able to leave the tent later, and would be allowed to get some exersise. This included both physical activity and using some psynergy, though for some reason, he still seemed to have little psynergy, if any at all.  
  
Sheba's smile frowned slightly, uneasy with that thought. She had been worried about his psynergetic levels ever since Ivan probed the tent, as Alex had been unable to sense the psynergy. But if he didn't have any psynergy, how could that be possible? Had he been stripped of powers by the Wise One? Or had he hit his head, disabling his ability? What was the reason?  
  
"Hello again, Sheba."  
  
Turning to the side, Sheba noticed Mia walking towards her, and moved so that they were walking side by side as she made her way towards her tent.  
  
"Hi Mia. How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sheba's face showed a smile, yet she felt uneasy. She still had the notion that Mia held a grudge against Alex, though why she thought that, she did not know.   
  
"How is Alex? I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
They continued to walk, an uneasy silence falling over them.  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
A statement, not a question.  
  
"To be honest, Mia, I half expected you to kill him."  
  
Sheba blinked when a dry chuckle came from beside her. She turned to face Mia, stopping her pace. Mia looked at her, her face smiling.  
  
"I was taught that it is better to live and forgive than to kill and hate."  
  
"Even if he betrayed your clan?"  
  
Mia sighed. "I was upset with him, dissapointed even. But then, Alex had wanted to extract revenge for his parents, an eye for an eye so to speak. I did not agree with him, but I knew that I couldn't stop him. I only hoped that something got in his way."  
  
She let out another chuckle. "Besides, how could I hate a brother?"  
  
Sheba blinked this time. "A brother? I thought..."  
  
"Alex's mother entrusted my father with his care, and he treated us as siblings. It just grew on us."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Another wave of silence overtook the conversation, and they continued to walk. "He does care for you, Sheba."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I talked to him before we all got together in the tent. He seemed to care very deeply for you."  
  
"Do you think its odd that he would care for me, since we haven't known each other long?"  
  
"Sheba, sometimes there are things that just happen. Alex and I shared a sibling-like relationship, yet our feelings didn't go farther than that. Right now, I'm spending time with Felix and Isaac to see if I wish to spend the rest of my life with them. That's the path that I have to take. You lead a differient path, one that seemed destined to happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that."  
  
Sheba frowned. What the heck did Mia mean by that?  
  
"I apoligize, Sheba. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Frowning, Sheba continued to walk with Mia, wondering what Mia meant...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex sat in his cot, wondering how Vale would welcome him. Five people welcomed his presence, yet at least two were against his presense, and knowing them, they would make him as miserable as possible.  
  
Standing up, he struggled to gain his balance, as he hadn't used his legs for standing in over two days now. As he steadied himself, he saw the tent flap rustling, and looked towards it, smiling as he expected Sheba to enter the tent.  
  
Yet it was not Sheba that entered to greet him.  
  
"Hello Alex."  
  
"Hi, Garet."  
  
Alex watched Garet's face, trying to see what the Martian had on his mind, and tensed as he stepped forward. The last thing that Alex saw was a large fist slamming into his face as darkness came over him...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - o_o ALEX-CHAN!!!  
  
X_X I'll never get used to hearing that...@_@ REVIEWERS!  
  
wildcats1310 - ^_^ Hope this explained a bit... I have considered another, just need to do it...^_^ Thanx for the Review!  
  
Pyro1588 - I love FF.net and computer crashes... They always seem to go together...@_@ Thanks for the review!  
  
Dragon Empress - 0_0 YOU REVIEWED!!! lol ^O^ Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Forgotten Souls - ^_^ Thanks for the compliments... Thanks for the review!  
  
TemplarofNi - GS3! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
SSJ-KybokSilverfang - 0_0 I saw a movie with a twenty-someodd woman and a seventy year old man... Course, she died...@_@ Thanks for the review!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba walked along the path, pondering what Mia had said. What had she meant by destiny? Sheba rarely bought into destiny, believing that people had the ability to change and affect the courses of their lives. Did Mia believe in predestination? If so, was that the reason that she forgave Alex, knowing that he would always be good, no matter what happened?  
  
She shook her head, unable to make sense of anything.  
  
She passed by the fire pit, glancing around. She noticed Jenna sitting next to the big pot, mixing the stew for the day's meals. If Sheb didn't know better, she looked somewhat confused.  
  
Furrowing her brow, she noticed that Garet was not around. Sheba knew that Garet and Jenna had rarely been sperated since they were united, and could understand that Jenna would be puzzled.  
  
But another question was brought up: where was Garet?  
  
Feeling that it would be best to stop to chat with her, Sheba moved towards Jenna, ignoring the slight glare that she recieved from the firey Martian.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sheba ignored the sharp tone. "I noticed that you seemed worried about something, and since I didn't see Garet anywhere."  
  
Jenna sighed as Sheba sat next to her, apparently reluctant to admit when she felt down. Of course, it was hard to hide feelings as deep as those she felt for Garet, that was for sure.  
  
"Garet said he had to go ask Ivan for a favor, but I haven't seen him for twenty minutes."  
  
Sheba smiled, chuckling dryly. "I take it that this is unusual?" *An understatement, but still...*  
  
"It is unusual. First he wants to willingly talk to Ivan, and then he's gone for so long. It's not like him."  
  
"You want me to go look for him?"  
  
Jenna turned to face her, apparently stunned by the request. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"To help a friend, of course. Why wouldn't I do something nice?"  
  
"Because..." She turned away, her cheeks a light rosey shade.  
  
"Because I love Alex?"  
  
Silence was her answer, and Sheba did not pursue the issue. She knew that it was a sore issue for them, as Jenna and Garet both were opposed to Alex's presence.  
  
"Sheba, are you sure you love him?"  
  
She blinked, unsure what Jenna's goal was. "Yes, I do. Almost as much as you do for Garet."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"We don't spend every single waking hour in each other's presence, everywhere we go."  
  
Jenna blinked. "That's unusual for someone in love?"  
  
It dawned on Sheba that Jenna thought that her relationship with Garet was normal. "It is, in a way, Jenna. But then, each couple expresses their feelings differiently."  
  
Jenna smiled at her, her mind apparently absorbing something that Sheba had said. What it was, she could not tell.  
  
"Sheba... This is not easy for me to say, but... I apoligize for accusing Alex of controlling you."  
  
Sheba quickly shut her mouth, realizing that it was open in shock.  
  
"I was so shocked and angry at seeing Alex, I didn't know what to think. But if Alex had been controlling you, he wouldn't have said that."  
  
Sheba smiled, wondering if there was a slight hint of an insult at Alex in that comment. "I accept it, Jenna. I need to be off now."  
  
"Bye. If you see Garet..."  
  
"..I'll tell him that you're worried sick." Smiling, she turned to walk towards her tent.  
  
It was then she noticed something odd about her tent in the distance. She didn't see any sign of movement, and didn't expect to see any, since it was mid-day. The tent flaps flapping in the breeze were the only sign of moveme-  
  
Wait a second. Something was wrong. There was a box sitting near the entrance to the tent, with markings that she did not recognize. Was Alex in trouble? No, she was just being paranoid. That was all.  
  
She made her way towards her tent, quickinging her pace. Despite her reasurring, she did not believe that everything was fine...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As reality sank back into his mind, Alex came to realize two things:  
  
One, he could feel the pain throughout his body, from his nose to his feet.  
  
Two, there was a blue haired man standing over him.  
  
*A blue haired...*  
  
*The Lemurian...*  
  
Trying to clear his vision, Alex quickly realized that his right eye was unable to open clearly, possibly swolen. He tried to feel all of his body, attempting to quell the sharp spikes of pain that swelled from his head to his arms, from his shoulders to his hips, from his waist to his feet. The pain was among the worst he had ever felt, worsened by the fact that he was unable to heal himself.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Alex tried to move, to say something, but found that he was unable to move his body. Come to think of it, though he felt pain everywhere, he didn't feel the ground on which he layed.  
  
"Picard, how bad is it?"  
  
"The name's Piers, Alex."  
  
Alex felt his face turn red, wishing that he had not spoken. "Sorry."  
  
"I didn't expect you to remember it. Then again, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Why ARE you here?"  
  
A sigh came from the Lemurian, "I saw Garet leave the tent, and I was curious as to what he would be doing in Sheba's tent without Jenna around his arm. I found you, and tried to heal your wounds."  
  
"How bad are they?"  
  
"Your eye is swolen, your nose bled, and your right arm was broken. Other than that, I'd say your fine."  
  
Something there didn't sound right. "But I feel pain all down my...No..."  
  
It dawned on him what might have happened to him, and apparently Piers realized it too.  
  
"Paralysis? I don't think so."  
  
"Alex, I'm trying to sit up as it is."  
  
Silence fell on the occupants of the tent, both of them unable to think of something to say.  
  
"Maybe it's temporary. You can always use your psynergy, Alex."  
  
"Piers, I haven't told anyone, but... I think I've lost most of my psynergetic abilities."  
  
Alex saw Pier's visage hover over him, probably trying to see if Alex was telling the truth. "You jest. Noone just looses their psynergetic abilities like that."  
  
"I know, it sounds crazy. But I can't summon a drop of water to quench my thirst. I can't heal a simple nose bleed. I can't lift myself off of the bed. What other option is there?"  
  
"Alex? Are you ok?"  
  
Though he felt little throughout his body, he felt the blood drain from his face as he recognized the owner of that voice: Sheba.  
  
"Sheba? Is that you?"  
  
Alex wanted to silence Piers, wanted to keep Sheba out until he could heal up or figure out what to do. The sudden sound of feet rushing towards the bed told him that his "friend" had caused Sheba to enter, to see him laying on the ground.  
  
He saw Sheba lean over him, her eyes watered up as she looked at him. He tried to smile, but something odd occored to him - if he was on the ground, shouldn't she be a little bit taller? Unless...  
  
...he had been moved to the cot, and being numb, had not noticed. Terrific.  
  
"Sheba, I'm fine. I'm just fine."  
  
"If you need me, I'll go and announce my return to the rest of the village. Excuse me."  
  
"Piers," Alex called, unsure what to say. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." The sound of a flapping flap announced Pier's departure, and he composed himself for Sheba.  
  
"Alex, who did this to you?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - o_o ALEX-CHAN!!!  
  
*falls down from chair* Will you stop that? *_*  
  
Anyway, to the reviews!  
  
wildcats1310 - KILL? Maybe not... All in due time will things be explained... ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Pyro1588 - Well, now we go from sad to happy to sad... T_T Yes, she did, and yes, he is. That depends... ^_^; Thanks for the review!  
  
TemplarofNi - GS3! ^_^; Maybe that would work... *dreams.* Thanks for the review!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Not for long... lol A sequel? Doubtful, but another four chapters or so... I dunno...^_^;;;  
  
And now to the disclaimer!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba gently patted Alex's forehead, trying to heal his bruised eye. From the look of him, his head had been hit (rather hard, it would seem), as well as his nose. Other than that, she saw no signs of injury, though it did seem that Piers had done some healing. Whatever it was he had done, it obviously was not apparent.  
  
"Alex, who did this to you?"  
  
Silence greeted her, and she noticed something quite odd about Alex - he hadn't moved since she entered. Why had he not moved?  
  
"Sheba, it was Garet."  
  
She froze as she heard that name. It wasn't possible. Garet had gone to chat with Ivan, hadn't he? He wouldn't lie to Jenna; he was dumb at times, but this was obscene.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Another pause, but it didn't last as long this time.  
  
"Yes. He hit me, I blacked out, then I saw Pic..Piers when I awoke."  
  
"Why would Garet do this?"  
  
"Well, he hates me. Other than that..."  
  
Sheba frowned. His voice wavered. In all the time that Sheba knew Alex, his voice NEVER wavered. Something was wrong, and he wasn't telling her the whole story.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, S-"  
  
"Don't tell me that. I know when something's bothering someone, and besides - you haven't moved si-"  
  
It dawned on her WHY Alex hadn't moved since her arrival.  
  
He was PARALYZED.  
  
No, that couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Sure, he had sustained injuries, but not on that scale...  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Yes, Sheba. I can't move."  
  
Sheba fought back a wave of emotions, knowing that it wouldn't do Alex any good if she blew up. Whiping a stray tear, she noticed that his eyes were beginning to water up. Kneeling next to the bed, she gently wiped them away, gently cooing to him.  
  
"It's ok, Alex. Let it out."  
  
Not a second later, Alex exploded, tears streaking down his face and sobs filling the air. Attempting to help him, she gently raised his head, pressing him against her chest. Her left hand holding his head, her right gently stroked his hair, all the while cooing to him.  
  
Time passed, how long, she did not know. She DID know that darkness was beginning to fall outside, though it was probably just a cloud or two. Alex began to calm down, and Sheba had resumed simply kneeling next to him. Fighting back her tears, Sheba came to the conclusion that she needed to go out, to clear her mind and think of what to do.  
  
"Alex, I need to go out and get a breath of fresh air. Will you be ok?"  
  
A pause. "Yes, I'll be...fine."  
  
Sheba knew that it pained Alex to say that, and wondered if he knew just how painful it was for him to say it.  
  
"See you in a few, Alex."  
  
Watching as Alex closed his eyes, apparently trying to sleep, she stepped out, intent on clearing her mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Alex pretended to doze off, waiting for Sheba to leave. He knew all too well that it pained her to see him in such pain, and was ashamed of himself for breaking down, for dragging Sheba into his suffering. It was one thing for him to suffer, it was another entirely for her to have to suffer.  
  
Hearing nothing but the light flaps of the tent in the wind, he opened his eyes, staring into the abyss. How he hated to let his suffering weigh down Sheba's happiness! There had to be something for him to do to rid her of the suffering, but...what?  
  
He tried to summon his psynergy, and was suprised to find that he was able to summon a small ammount. Using the least ammount that he could use effectively, he mentally searched his being, trying to find a reason for his paralysis. To his dissapointment, he was unable to find any problems. Worse yet, he had used up a fair ammount of psynergy. He had only enough to maybe summon a knife-sized chunk of ice...  
  
*knife-sized chunk of ice...*  
  
He considered the significance of what he had thought. Suicide was one way to end his suffering, but what of Sheba? True, she would be depressed by his passing, by her loss of his presence. Yet... It would be best. Should he continue to live, Sheba would have to support him for the rest of their lives. Such an idea pained him - she would have to help him eat, help him change, bathe, help him relieve himself. She would have to lead not only her life, but his as well.  
  
She would be better off if he were dead. After all, Isaac had shown an interest in her. He would certainly comfort her in Alex's absance.  
  
Ignoring the small tear that rolled down his face, he summoned all of his psynergy, creating a lethal blade that hovered in the air. Mentally aiming it just over his stomach, he used the last of his mental strength to plunge the blade downwards...  
  
Gasping as a sharp pain filled his being, he allowed his senses to be blinded by the pain, thinking of Sheba as he became blinded by darkness...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - O_0 ALEX-CHAN!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Is he dead, or is he dead? Let's see if careful readers can notice some small hints that I put there... =D  
  
Sheba - You're a mean little crap, ya know that?  
  
Yep. I get that all the time. Course, that's my sis that says it... ANYWAY... To the reviews!  
  
Forgotten Souls - If you reread, you will note that Piers stated that he DID heal Alex. Mostly. The eye thing was something that usually does better to go away on its own, and he couldn't heal the paralysis. Where was the injury? And don't forget - Piers was a warrior. Mia he ain't. XD And as far as liking/hating Alex... I like him, but gotta torment him a bit.... *glares at the "Alex is Dead" crowd* Gotta appease them at times... @_@ Chat with ya when you get back!  
  
TemplarofNi - I can think of twenty people that would sign it without double signing. ^_^ Howz this chapter?  
  
wildcats1310 - All will be explained in due time...^_^ Thanks! Howz this chap?  
  
Pyro1588 - It gets sadder next chapter, as Sheba sees into the future... And what of Alex??? Next time, on the Mighty Morpn' Power Ra... Ya know, I hate it when I flash back to those days...@_@ *cough* Thanks for the review! Howz this?  
  
Smurf Cat - o_o You reviewed??? X_X Thanks! Howz this?  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!! READ AND REVIEW, OR YOU WILL NOT LEARN OF ALEX AND SHEBA'S FATES! 


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chances  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba fought back tears as she approached Aleph, intent on getting away from the village. Away from people. Away from suffering. Away from his pain.  
  
She tried to hold it in, knowing that it would raise a fuss if she broke down near the villagers. She didn't want to let Alex's trouble known just yet. Should certain people find out, they would probalby make his life worse than it was.  
  
*Worse than it was. What a joke.*  
  
She let herself go, letting the tears flow from her eyes, causing her to stumble around the rocky terrain of Aleph Plain. It was unfair! Why did Alex have to be tormented so? Was this fate, as Mia believed? Or was it a planned affair, a plan to avenge the wrongs committed to the civilians?  
  
She did not know.  
  
Trying to compose herself, to clam down so that she could think, she sat on the rocks, closing her eyes to ponder what to do. What could she possibly do? Was Alex temporarily crippled, or was it permanent? What would happen to her, reguardless of his status? Would his enemies attack her to get to him? Or...  
  
Her mind stopped as images filled the inside of her eyelids. Rarely had she witnessed such images, and rarely she understood them.  
  
Watching at the images, she froze in horror as she saw Alex, laying on his cot. A large shard of ice hovered over his form, aiming for his stomach. She saw the shard plunge, and cried out as darkness filled her mind.  
  
*What happened? ALEX? Is he Ok?*  
  
If that was a vision, then it might be changed. *No, it wouldn't.* Ivan had simmilar visions, and they ALWAYS came to be. Which meant...  
  
*No...*  
  
It was pointless to run back - he would be dead, and there would be nothing she could do for him. As powerful as psynergy was, it couldn't revive the dead.  
  
Sobbing, she rose, running further into the flattened mountain's vast emptyness...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pain.  
  
Exquisit pain.  
  
Icy grip of...what?  
  
Alex found that he was able to move his eyes, but his body was frozen. *No, not paralysis, but something else...*  
  
[You are still intelligent, Alex.]  
  
*What the...? Wait. I know that voice... Wise One?*  
  
[It is I.]  
  
*What are you doing here?*  
  
[Seeing if you are worhty of being restored.]  
  
*Restored? How so? You're going to heal my paralysis?*  
  
[No, that was a temporary thing. Given time, you would heal nicely.]  
  
*Wonderful. Almost ended my existance... Wait, Sheba!*  
  
[Ah, yes. So you have changed...]  
  
*What do you mean???*  
  
[When we fought on Aleph, I sealed your psynergy, limiting how much you could use.]  
  
*Figures*  
  
[I had planned to keep it that way, as I was unable to assertain if you would go through with your plans. I kept an eye on you, and noticed that you were focusing not on yourself as you used to do, but on another person.]  
  
*What does she have to do with this?*  
  
[You used to be cold and selfish, caring for only yourself.]  
  
*I cared for others! I cared for Mia as well!*  
  
[And when she was injured and in danger, did you risk your life to assist her?]  
  
*....*  
  
[But you figured that claiming your own life would spare Sheba suffering. Though it would hurt her greatly to loose you at all, I am impressed that you would take your life to 'save her.']  
  
Alex thought nothing, unable to determine what was happening.  
  
[That was a sign that your selfish desires are dissipating. And I concluded that now was the time to offer you a chance to earn your powers back.]  
  
*Yes?*  
  
[You have four hours to use your psynergy like you used to be able to. There is something you must do, something that requires risk, to prove that you can keep your powers. Until we meet again, Alex.]  
  
Waiting, Alex awaited the voice. Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew over his skin, alerting him to the feeling in his arms and legs. *Now what do I have to do?*  
  
Standing up, he streached, suprised that his muscles worked so well. Odd that they should, but he was not going to complain.  
  
Walking out of the tent, he rubbed his eye, noticing that the swelling had gone. *Probably the Wise One...* Ignoring the oddity, Alex's eyes focused in on an offending site:  
  
Garet.  
  
Anger surged within Alex's being, so much that he almost summoned his psynergy to strike at the irritant. Cursing silently, he restrained himself, unwilling to let himself attack violently like that. He had a mission to accomplish, and he was certain that creaming Garet was far from the answer.  
  
Walking down the path, he glanced around, looking for Sheba. She was nowhere around, and he began to wonder where she cou-  
  
*She said she was going to go think.*  
  
The ruins of Aleph.  
  
Quickening his pace, he passed by Garet and Jenna, taking pleasure in seeing the horrified look on Garet's face. Jenna apparently didn't notice it, as she was looking at him, a hint of anger and tolerance in her gaze. Odd, that.  
  
Quickening his pace, he made his way towards the ruins...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, one trouble fixed, one to go!  
  
Sheba - One? Which issue? Garet or Me?  
  
o_o Hmm... In due time... =D TO THE REVIEWS!  
  
TemplarofNi - I dunno about GameFaqs and ads...Maybe if we got them to do a poll... Hmm... Yes, it would... ^_^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
wildcats1310 - Tell that to Dragon Empress. She's obsessed with the notion that Alex is dead... Oh well... Howz this chapter? ^_^  
  
Pyro1588 - I did? Eep. Well, I was at school when I did it...^_^;; Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - We trying to think? That is very dangerous...=D I'll fix Garet's role... Don't worry... I'll think of something. Somehow. Maybe... U_U THANKS!  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! OR ELSE NO MORE UPDATES!!! =D 


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chaces  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba staggared across the boulders and rocks of Aleph's remains, uncertain that she would return to Vale. What was the point? Alex was dead, killed by someone with Mercurian powers. It mattered not who did it, and Sheba didn't care. Alex was dead.  
  
She fell, her hands protecting her from falling directly onto the rocks. Her hands became scraped and bruised from the fall, but she couldn't care less. Her life was over, there was nothing left to live for.  
  
"Sheba!"  
  
Getting up, she glanced around, trying to see the owner of the voice. Seeing nothing but a vast field of rocks, she climbed up, continuing to make her way away from Vale, away from the pain. She didn't care where she went, as long as she got away from it all.  
  
She walked forward, barely noticing the cliff edge that lead to the base of the mountains. She didn't care. In fact, it might be a good way to end her misery and suffering. Why would she want to live? She didn't have any reason - her love was dead, and she couldn't bear it any more.  
  
"SHEBA!"  
  
She didn't bother to look around this time, sure that she was just hearing things. How cruel life is! First her love is taken from her, then she starts to hear things! Next she'll see an illusion of Alex.  
  
What point was there in life? Little or no reason to stay alive, litte or no reason to go back. Sure, there was Ivan, but he was not Alex.  
  
She reached the edge of the cliff, glancing down. Jagged rocks and boulders stared back at her wet face, offering an end to the suffering. Accepting their invitation, ignoring the shouting behind her as she stepped off...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*DAMN!*  
  
Swearing in his head, Alex ran as fast as he could, trying to reach Sheba before she reached the edge of the cliff. She didn't turn to look the second time he yelled, and he wondered if yelling agian would accomplish anything.  
  
He considered teleporting to her, but if she was this distressed, then doing so would probably not do a single bit of good. Would probably make her run to her death, as she would think that she was going crazy.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, he continued to run, and noticed that she paused, glancing over the ravine. If he timed it right, he might be able to reach her before she leaped.  
  
"SHEBA!!!"  
  
She didn't turn, instead stepping forward.  
  
"SSHHEEBBAA!!!"  
  
Swearing, he ran forward, knowing he only had a couple of seconds to act. Reaching the edge of the cliff, he noticed the layout of the ravine. Deciding on a course of action, he cleared his mind, teleporting near her as she fell through the air. Grabbing on to her, he teleported as far away as he could praying that they didn't land inside a mountain or tree.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found himself sitting in the middle of a field of grass. Nothing in the surrounding areas, no person or animal in sight. *Just me and her...*  
  
Glancing down at his blonde companion, he considered trying to wake her, to tell her that he was fine. However, after seeing her walk off the edge of a cliff, he considered letting her sleep, to let her mind relax. *As well as it can.*  
  
Laying her on the grass-coated landscape, he glanced around, trying to figure out where he had landed. As they fell, he didn't care where they landed, even if it was across the world...  
  
*But where is this? I don't recall a place this vast and void.*  
  
*Could the...No, he wouldn't do that.*  
  
[Why wouldn't I?]  
  
*Wise One.*  
  
[Yes.]  
  
*I thought you didn't get involved in the lives of the beings of Weyard.*  
  
[When I sealed your powers, I was preventing the end of the world. I intended to keep them sealed until you proved that you could care for something other than yourself.]  
  
*So why save us?*  
  
[Need an omnipotent being explain himself?]  
  
*Why do I get the feeling that that's the only answer I am going to get?*  
  
[You're smarter than I thought.]  
  
*Not infalable, eh?*  
  
[Watch it.]  
  
*So, I guess I need to go find this test to accomplish, eh?*  
  
[You think you still have a test to take?]  
  
*You mean...?*  
  
[Saving Sheba was the test. Risking your life to try to save her was the evidence that confirms that you no longer care solely for yourself.]  
  
*...*  
  
[I now take my leave of you. Lead a long and healthy life, Alex. I wish you well.]  
  
*What do you mean?*  
  
Silence.  
  
*Wise One?*  
  
"Mmph..."  
  
*...?*  
  
"Ooohhh... My head..."  
  
Glancing down, Alex noticed that Sheba was sturring slightly, regaining her senses. Kneeling next to her, he looked into her now-open eyes. They were glazed over, obviously tired and exhaused. Smiling as she stared at him, he waited for her to speak.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
*She sounds weak. I thought she was ok now...*  
  
"Yes, it's me, Sheba."  
  
"Alex... ALEX!!"  
  
She leapt forward, grabbing ahold of his neck withher arms. Silently wrapping his arms around her back, he let her sob on his shoulder, letting her unleash her emotions.  
  
"Alex! I thought you were DEAD!"  
  
"Shh... I'm fine, Sheba!"  
  
"I saw you dead! In a vision!"  
  
*She saw me about to commit suicide... Elements! No wonder she thought I was dead!*  
  
"Shh... It didn't happen! I'm fine! Everythings fine..."  
  
"Alex... I thought I'd...you're sitting up! What? How...?"  
  
"I healed after you left. The paralysis was temporary, I guess." *Close enough*  
  
"I almost killed myself just because I though you were dead and didn't realize you were paralyzed? I'm such an idiot!!!"  
  
"Sh... You're not an idiot, Sheba. There was no way that you or I could know of how bad the injury was. And the vision was just off a bit..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
*Oops.* "I had a nightmare once where I was laying in bed and someone killed me with a crystal shard."  
  
"But you were laying in my tent!"  
  
*Think fast, bozo.* "Maybe..you were so upset, you mistook the vision?"  
  
"Maybe... I'm glad your alive!"  
  
*So am I, Sheba.* "I'm glad you're alive."  
  
They sat in the endless field, holding each other until darkness fell. Once they gathered themselves, Alex teleported them back to their tent, resting up for the next day.  
  
*Now what to do with Garet...*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - o_o Uh, what are you going to do with Garet?  
  
Well, Alex has turned over a new leaf...  
  
Sheba - =D So Garet's dead from my hands?  
  
Not telling.  
  
Sheba - -_-  
  
REVIEW COMMENTARY!  
  
wildcats1310 - Why cliffies? Because they keep people coming back. That, and they work wonders. ^_^;; Where is Isaac and Felix? Who knows? Remember, this fic is from only two perspectives. I'll leave it to you to figure out who. ^_^; Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Am I that predictable? Hmm... I need to work on that... Well, I kinda explained that above... Also let a loophole there for a sequel if I ever get around to doing it. With Parallels going so well, it might be a long while before I do any new fics... More long reviews, or no posts! =D (j/k) Thanks!  
  
Pyro1588 - I think I went too far with the four hours time limit. But I wanted to make sure I had enough of a time limit to make sure he would be ok. Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - We might... Course Alex isn't dead! He's dead in Parallels's "normal" reality though... Or is he...? =D Thanks!  
  
SSJ-KybokSilverfang - Continuing! Thanks!  
  
khmerboi919 - Thanks! Isaac isn't the focus this time round... Dunno if I even need to cover it...@_@  
  
Sheba - So what happens to Garet?  
  
Not telling. THAT will be a suprise! =D  
  
Sheba - =_= HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!! REVIEW TO SEE THE FATE OF GARET!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba strolled down the streets of Vale, her face beaming. It was not often that she could stroll down the streets and be so happy, or so care-free. Come to think of it, it was the first time since she arrived here that she had been so cheerful.  
  
Not hard to understand why.  
  
She had someone to care for, and someone who cared for her. It was amazing how much of a differience such feelings could have on someone. Without those feelings, life was meaningless, void. With them, it was like being joyful all the time, as if all the troubles in the world were no trouble at all.  
  
And she loved it.  
  
She smiled both to herself and at the world around her as she made her way towards a familiar face.  
  
"Hello, Jenna."  
  
Jenna glanced up, apparenlty shocked at being adressed at the moment. Sheba simply smiled, wondering what could possibly be occupying the Martan's mind.  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"Felix came by earlier, said that he needed to talk to Garet and Alex. They've been gone for a good while now."  
  
Sheba blinked. Why would Felix need to talk to Alex and Gare... *Ah.*  
  
"Don't worry, Jenna. He's ok."  
  
"Why would I worry? Aside from the fact that he acts wierd around Alex these days and Felix suddenly wants to talk to him."  
  
"Acts wierd?"  
  
"Like he's terrified of him. I mean, we're weary of him, but he was almost...horrified..."  
  
Sheba smiled inwardly, knowing WHY the tall warrior would fear her love. "He'll be fine, Jenna. Alex will keep Felix at bay."  
  
Jenna shot her a stare. "That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"I know what they're talking about."  
  
"Oh? Really? What, then?"  
  
"Can't say, Jenna. I promised Felix."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Garet and Felix, listening to their gripes and groans. Garet was obviously irked at Felix's interest in his sister's well-being, and Felix was irritated at Garet's insistance that he knew what he was doing.  
  
*Just like he knew what he was doing when he beat the hell out of me...*  
  
Alex's presence in this conversation had been required to ensure that neither Garet nor Felix attacked the other, and it was one that he was all too glad to participate in. Patience was his ally, and letting Garet know that he wasn't going to get off easy from that attack was going to be a pleasure that Alex relished. And best of all, it didn't require his psynergy.  
  
"And I don't want you breaking her heart, Garet!"  
  
"Why would I do that? She'd kill me!"  
  
"Then why did you lie to her?"  
  
Both Felix and Garet turned to stare at him, both puzzled as to why he spoke such a comment.  
  
"What are you sayin, Alex?"  
  
"Jenna said you were talking to Ivan the other day. However, I distinctly recall you visiting me that day."  
  
Alex considered telling about the beating, of how Garet almost killed Alex, how Sheba almost killed herself, but he knew that it was best to let Felix do the work for him.  
  
After all, it was fun watching Garet's face become paler than the sheets he slept with.  
  
"Garet, is this true?"  
  
"No! It can't be!"  
  
"Alex, do you have proof?"  
  
He smiled. "Ask Sheba. She talked to Jenna while I was talking to Garet."  
  
Felix looked furious. Garet became even whiter. Alex simply smiled innocently.  
  
"You lied, Garet. And not just to Jenna."  
  
"Wait a sec, I ..."  
  
"I think you better give me one damn good reason why I should not interfear with your courting, GARET!"  
  
"Because Jenna would hurt you?"  
  
"If it means keeping her out of harm, then it would be worth it!"  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows. He didn't have a grudge against Felix, and felt sorry that he was being dragged into his feud. However, Garet was in a very bad position, one that he was digging deeper as he continued to speak without thinking. Alex prepared the next phase of his plan.  
  
"What if Garet had a second chance, to atone for his actions?"  
  
Felix shot him a deadly glare, apparently not willing to give Garet a second attempt to harm Jenna. Of course, Alex had anticipated this.  
  
"Alex, why should I give him another chance to harm her?!"  
  
"Because until he earns your trust, he will have to be supervised. By me, for instance."  
  
Garet looked as though he would faint. Felix raised his eyebrows, pleasure flooding in his visage.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Alex. Though I doubt that you will be able to keep an eye on him all the time, what with you and Sheba being together."  
  
Alex silently thanked himself for anticpating THAT comment. "It wouldn't be a problem - we're more than happy to help you."  
  
Garet's knees wobbled, apparently not happy with what was happening. Not that he had a choice in the matter. Had Alex not interveaned, Garet would be lucky to glance at Jenna, let alone be in the same area as her.  
  
"Garet, you understand the terms of our...agreement?"  
  
Garet glared at Alex before turning to face Felix. "Yes."  
  
Felix beamed, pleased that Garet would suffer from Alex's suggestion. Alex knew all too well of Felix's willingness to protect his sister.  
  
Felix walked off, leaving Garet to stare a death gaze at Alex.  
  
"You HAD to do that."  
  
"Garet, you were digging a hole for yourself. Admit it."  
  
Garet scowled, glancing away.  
  
"Besides, I could have told him what you were seeing me about."  
  
Garet whirled to face him, terror on his face. "You didn't..."  
  
"No, but if you press, I will."  
  
"You're a real pain, you know that?"  
  
"Only because you choose to be. Now then, shall we tell our respective loved ones what has happened?"  
  
Grumbling, Garet strode on, leaving Alex to follow behind, a grin on his face.  
  
Everything would be fine from now on.  
  
And he was glad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's that.  
  
It's over. ^_^  
  
I want to thank the following individuals for reviewing these chapters, for helping me along. ^_^  
  
Smurf Cat, SSJ-KybokSilverfang, TemplarofNi, wildcats 1310, Dragon Empress, Forgotten Souls, khmerboi919, Pyro1588, Miranda L., Mikaa (O.O), DarkSora, Angel Nina, and Kyarorain. Thanks to all for helping me! ^_^  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
~MIKAA~ 


End file.
